


JustSagan Lewds The Dragon Loli

by MinorSmile09



Series: My Best Works [10]
Category: King of the Hill, Real Person Fiction, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Dragon Loli, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, LEWD, Lolicon, Lolita, Multi, One of My Favorites, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Insert, Smut, TOUCH THE PENIS, Unplanned Pregnancy, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: Exactly what you'd expect.





	JustSagan Lewds The Dragon Loli

It was a normal day in the life of Sagan. He looked on his wall, at a picture of Kanna. He sighed with regret, knowing his love for the character was sinful, as she was a loli.

 

“I want her so bad…it’s so wrong, but I want to eat that tight pussy of hers until she moans…” Sagan said to himself.

 

He stood up a while, his dick hungry for dragon loli vagina. Finally he decided he had enough, and looked up a WikiHow article on the matter. However, out of the blue, StacyLGage called his cell phone.

 

“Hello?” Sagan asked with confusion, not knowing why StacyLGage had called.

 

“Sagan! ToxicProblematicBen made art of you!” StacyLGage yelled into the phone.

 

“Really? Huh, that’s pretty neat I guess. What’s the big deal?” Sagan asked again.

 

“It’s lewd art! And rule 63! And he’s shipping you with Toph and Raven!” StacyLGage screamed.

 

“Oh, for—you’ve gotta be kidding me…alright, I’ll go deal with that after I’m done with this. I’m in the middle of something here.” Sagan replied.

 

“Okay. I just figured I should call you at 3 A.M. to let you know. Bye bye then. Oh, and Sage said that you’re a dicl.” StacyLGage said as she hung up the phone.

 

Sagan continued to look up the article afterwards, finding an amazing, extremely professionally written piece on the matter.

 

“Broom Closets, Police Officers and Everything in Between: How To Get A Loli Girlfriend.” the article read.

 

Sagan was deeply curious at the article’s title. He had always been interested in kidnapping a loli, but he had never actually gone through with it. Until today, that is. Sagan bolted out of his room with excitement after reading the article, ready to capture his first loli.

 

Kanna sat in her home inside a comfy couch, sleeping soundly all wrapped up in a blanket. Sagan pulled his car up to her apartment, dinging another car as he did so. Sagan wasn’t a good driver, but he was very determined, especially by his current desire to harshly fuck an underage anime girl.

 

Sagan prepared to do the sex with Kanna, taking off his shirt to reveal his rather muscular body. He took his pants and footwear off too, leaving nothing but a pair of boxers and the bag on his head.

 

He opened Kanna’s window slowly, trying his best to stay quiet. Kanna continued snoring away, not expecting anything to happen. Out of the blue, she felt Sagan’s strong hands turn her over and pin her down. Knowing that this was his chance, Sagan tore Kanna’s blankets off. Kanna stared at him with visible confusion, not knowing what kind of situation she was now in.

 

Sgan then shoved his cock in Kanna’s face.

 

“TOUCH THE PENIS!!!” Sagan screamed, right into Kanna’s ear.

 

“Okay.” Kanna replied as she took Sagan’s cock in her mouth.

 

Sagan picked Kanna up and moved her face up and down on his penis, making her deepthroat it. He came harshly inside Kanna’ mouth, however in a change of mood she let out a smile. Kanna now loved the taste of cum. And she wanted more of it. She grabbed Sagan’s cock with her hand and shoved it back into her mouth, as Sagan pushed her head back and forth.

 

“There we go...that’s a good girl…” Sagan said as Kanna continued to deepthroat him.

 

Sagan came again, with Kanna swallowing the whole load.

 

“Now then…I want you to pleasure me here too.” Kanna said, spreading her legs to reveal her extremely tight dragon pussy.

 

Sagan shoved his massive, throbbing member deep into Kanna’s pussy, stretching her stomach and causing her to moan loudly.

 

With awful timing, Kobayashi walked through her driveway with a sack of groceries. Upon seeing Kanna getting harshly fucked by Sagan while begging for more, she could only stare with shock. Sagan gave Kanna a sloppy kiss as he finally, harshly came inside her, filling her stomach up to the point of bursting.

 

Seeing this, Kobayashi tried to back out of the room slowly, however Sagan noticed her.

 

“Waifu senses…tingling…” Sagan said that himself.

 

“No, I think that’s just your dick.” Kanna replied.

 

Garak and MinorSmile stared from outside the window.

 

“I’m fucking jealous of that guy.” Garak said to MinorSmile.

 

“Relax, we got tons more in the cabinet.” MinorSmile replied.

 

The two walked back to their houses, now wanting to fuck their respective loli waifus.

 

Running with the speed of a cheetah, Sagan pulled Kobayashi back and pinned her to the couch. He yanked off her clothes and began fucking her in the pussy, as Kobayashi struggled to try and get away.

 

“Make sure to impregnate her too, Sagan-kun…I know she’ll make a wonderful mother.” Kanna giggled.

 

Sagan then gave Kobayashi the treatment, but he didn’t notice Boonaw coming into the room.

 

“Hey Tohru, are you…BUAAAAHAHAHAAAA!!” Boonaw yelled in a very Hank Hill-esque tone, surprised by seeing Sagan impregnating two girls.

 

Sagan had already finished up with Kobayashi by the time Boonaw walked in.

 

“Oh, hey Boonaw. What’d you need?” Sagan asked confidently, his huge dick resting on the couch.

 

“Well, uh…I can see that you’re busy, so I’ll leave you to it. Just leave Peggy alone, y’hear?” Boonaw replied.

 

“Okay. I’m only into nerds and lolis anyway.” Sagan replied as he fingered Kobayashi’s dripping pussy.

 

After hours of harsh fucking, Sagan was finally done with Kanna and Kobayashi.

 

“Well guys, I’m all done here now. I’m going home.” Sagan said with his dick still hanging out.

 

Sagan got his pants on and headed home, tired from a long night of physical loli-lewding. He would need rest for the next time, which would be tomorrow morning.

 

 

THE END


End file.
